Goodbye My Memory
by dontforgetmypenname
Summary: And yet, ANOTHER oneshot of 2D's and Paula's relationship. Rated T for language. Please R&R! COMPLETE


A/N: And yet, ANOTHER story of Paula and 2-D's "breakup". Yes, it's a one shot.

He lied down on his bed in his room with the lights turned off and only the echoes of the car park filled his ears. With flashlight in hand, he looked through his box of memories he had been keeping ever since he had joined the Gorillaz. Pictures, small trinkets, souvenirs from trips, stamps, greeting cards, his very first picture of him physically changed forever, and much more stuffed his Nike shoe box. These, these dilapidated memory holders he called his "treasure", were things that represented moments in his life that he would never forget, even if 2-D were to get another dent on his head.

These days 2-D was always so, surprisingly depressed, but why? Maybe it was from his migraines. Maybe it was because he hasn't been out of his room for over 3 days. Or maybe it was Murdoc's doing. He always beats him up for no apparent reason whatsoever. 2-D was still recovering from broken limbs and bruises. No, it wasn't any of these reasons at all. Actually, the reason he's been so depressed is because soon was to be the anniversary of his greatest nightmare that haunts his life every time something reminds him of _her._ _Her._ Oh the chaos that fell upon that night. Just even _thinking_ about her made his spine stiffen up.

_How could she do that to me? Why? I thought she loved me, and the next thing I know, she's off to Murdoc!_ _Was I not good enough for her? I thought… I thought she was to be mine forever. Well, I guess I was proved wrong. And now thoughts about her make my every waking moment so horrifically depressing. _

**Flashback**

He lied down on his bed feeling so on top of the world. 2-D and Paula were such a nice couple together. Always calling each other such cute little nicknames and light little kisses here and there. He felt so, happy. Not even thinking of any other thoughts except the fact that they've been with each other and having the times of their lives together. Nothing could've been better than this.

2-D shifted on his bed looking at the picture of Paula that was on his bedside table. " My Paula, the love of my life. I'm so lucky to have someone as her. I'm the luckiest man alive, I bet." 2-D sighed in full content and kissed the picture that was cradled in his hands.

End flashback 

" Ha, boy, was I fucking wrong. "I'm the luckiest guy alive," my arse. I don't think I can ever forget how we met. Should've never met her in the first place."

Flashback 

_2-D took a walk across the park breathing deeply taking advantage of the flowers' many smells that made his stroll in the green grass even better. He walked past a young woman who had her face buried in a book in between her manicured hands sitting on a metal bench. The sunlight made her delicate face glow. It seemed like she was in a spotlight. 2-D stopped. "Who is that lovely creature?" he thought to himself. 2-D glanced back at the lady who was still concentrating on her book. He made his way around the bench hovering over the young woman's head. His head covered the sunlight focused on the book. The young lady looked up to see 2-D who met her face. _

"_Hey." He said blushing slightly. _

"_Hey yourself." She replied smiling._

_2-D went around the bench and sat next to her._

" _Where have you been all my life, little lady?" _

" _Don't tell me you're going to start using those cheesy lines on me." She said chuckling._

" _Well now, you're quite the card, aren't you?" _

" _I guess you can say that."_

" _So what's your name, miss?"_

" _Paula. You?"_

" _They call me 2-D."_

"_2-D? Interesting name."_

" _Stands for two dents."_

" _Excuse me?"_

" _Oh, I have two dents in my head. A car crashed into my head."_

" _Oh you poor thing."_

" _I guess."_

" _So what's your occupation, Mr. Two Dents?"_

" _Actually, I'm a singer for a band."_

" _Really, now?"_

" _Uh huh. You play any instruments?"_

" _Actually, I played the guitar for a couple of years."_

" _Really? We could use a guitar player for our band to be complete." _

" _Is that an offer I hear?"_

" _Only if you'd accept."_

" _Are you serious? I'd love to! I need a job, anyway." _

" _Great! Come with me and I'll introduce you to the rest of the guys."_

_Paula packed up her things and followed the singer to meet up with Murdoc and Russel. _

" _Muds, Russ, I think I found a guitarist!"_

_Murdoc and Russel got up and stared at Paula. Murdoc scratched his chin. " She needs to show us she's good enough." He said. Russel nodded. " Let's see." _

And so after Paula played for the boys back at Kong, the three agreed to have her in the band. From then on, Paula and 2-D were a couple.

End flashback 

"A couple! I was so happy! Then that night, I was waiting for her to come back from the restroom, and it happened! Why did she do it? I loved her. With all my heart, and then she decides to end us in such a way I never would have even THOUGHT of! That, that… that idiot!" 2-D shoved his face in his pillow. " And then good ol' Russ comes to my rescue. God, I love that guy. Gave Muds what he deserved."

Flashback 

"**AAAAGGGHHHH!**"

2-D shot open his eyes and sat up on his bed. " What the hell was that?" he whispered under his breath. " Kind of sounded like Muds." 2-D ran out his room slamming the door behind him and running up flights of stairs not caring if he were to hurt himself doing so. " Where did that come from though?" he thought to himself.

" What the hell was that for, Russ?" Murdoc shouted sounding muffled.

" How dare you do that to 2-D! Are you WEAK IN THE HEAD?" Russel boomed back sounding aggravated.

" Please! Russel! Stop! Don't hurt Murdoc anymore!" Paula cried.

" You! You out of all people! How could you do that to 2-D? He loves you and you do THIS?" the drummer shouted turning red in the face.

2-D scratched his head. "What did she do to me?" He ran to the toilets and put his hand on the doorknob.

" You didn't have to fucking punch me in the face!"

" You deserved it, you bastard!"

"Please! Stop fighting! I don't want anyone hurt!"

2-D couldn't hold in his curiosity any longer. He kicked open the door to find Murdoc bleeding on the floor, Russel holding up his fist and Paula crying in her hands staring at Murdoc.

" What the hell happened in here?" 2-D cried holding a fistful of hair.

Russel sighed shaking his head and walked over to 2-D.

" 2-D, I'm sorry you have to see this."

" Russ, what's going on here? Is Murdoc alright? What happened?"

Russel whispered into 2-D's ear, " I caught Paula and Murdoc together. She-She cheated on you, dude. I'm sorry. I never would've expected this either."

2-D had his mouth agape.

" Paula … why? Muds? Buddy? You didn't, did you?"

"2-D! Dear, I-I…" Paula stammered. Her mascara was running down her face and smudging her hands.

" No, no, you don't need to explain." 2-D said glaring at her. "I see that you don't care about us anymore. You know what? Fine. We could've just settled this like adults and just break up with words, but hey, you don't care, so why should I?"

Murdoc just kept on holding his face with blood slipping in between his fingers.

" You fucking punched me in the nose! Do you have any idea how much this hurts?" he muffled through his cupped hands.

" You think I would just let you get away with it? HUH? What did you expect, a long lecture? THIS IS LOW EVEN FOR YOU!" The drummer shouted waving a fist in the air.

Paula made her way to 2-D.

" 2-D, honey, I'm sorry! He just, I was, and- I was just in the moment!" she pleaded leaning on 2-D's chest. 2-D did not even look at her. He just looked over her head and stared at Russel scolding Murdoc. Paula waved her hand in front of his face.

He didn't even blink.

2-D was on the brink of crying. His chin quivered wanting to bawl his eyes out, pushed Paula away and ran out the bathroom sprinting into the car park and shutting his room's door behind him to not come out until _possibly_ the next day.

2-D pounced on his bed and stuffed his face in his pillow.

"_It's not fair! I thought I finally had the love of my life!_" he cried punching his pillow. _"Then what? Fucking Murdoc takes her!" _

2-D fell asleep to the sound of an ambulance that was parked outside his door taking Murdoc to the hospital.

The next day:

Paula stood next to bags and suitcases of her personal items and had her head hung low staring at her shoes.

Russel had his arms crossed his chest still having a cross look on his face. Paula tried not to cry. She had everything. A great job, a place to live, a boyfriend, but now what? What she had now didn't seem like much. Many questions haunted her mind. How would she be able to work? Would she ever see the three guys again? And if so, then how would they react to her? What would be of Gorillaz if they didn't have a guitarist? But most of all, would 2-D be able to forgive her? If she were he, she wouldn't. What future would be ahead of her? Maybe not a very good one, she thought. If word got out to the media she cheated on 2-D, she'd probably be an enemy to all Gorillaz fans. There were a lot of Gorillaz fans out there.

Murdoc came out grumbling with some sort of cast on his face. Russel couldn't help himself and chuckled. The bassist gave a glare but Russel made another fist that shut him up. 2-D came up from the lift and walked into the lobby with bags under his tired eyes. Paula reached out a hand for comfort, but 2-D did not even stare at her. No, not even a glance. It was though as if Paula was invisible to him. Actually, Paula was invisible to him. He didn't know her anymore. Not at all except the fact that her name was Paula who was a whore. That's it, that's all.

Russel was the first to speak. It was a while since anyone made a sound.

" It was nice having you around Paula, but I'm sorry to say you have to leave."

She nodded still staring at the ground.

" It was nice living here, I guess. Hope the band doesn't fall apart."

" I don't think it will." Murdoc replied sounding a bit muffled.

"Goodbye Russel."

"See ya."

" Bye Muds."

"Don't call me Muds. Bye."

"…See you later, 2-D."

2-D bit his lip.

" I hope not." He replied weakly, his blue spiked locks covering his empty eyes.

Paula was shocked, but then again, it was something expected. She nodded and turned around to the lift to go to the car park. A taxi was waiting for her.

2-D looked as the lift's doors slowly closed with a "DING!" a while later.

Russel sighed. " She's gone now."

Murdoc nodded. " Uh huh. Glad she's out."

Russel raised an eyebrow. " Muds, you get over stuff fast."

Murdoc smiled. The drummer crunched his brows. " Still pissed off at you, man."

2-D stood in the same position even when Murdoc and Russel left the room. She was gone. He had many emotions that moment. He was happy she was gone, sad she was to never return, mad at Murdoc, and stressed out.

End flashback 

2-D lied down staring at his ceiling, hypnotized by the colors and posters. A slight knocking on the door made his ears twitch and caught his attention.

" Who is it?" he replied.

" 2-D san? It's Noodle. Are you alright? The rest of us haven't heard from you in a couple of days. Is something wrong? Would you mind if I came in?"

2-D lazily got up and opened the door for Noodle to enter.

" Come on in."

Noodle took off her shoes and entered his room. No beer bottles were on the floor, no cigarette butts were scattered, all in all, his room was…clean. Only thing messed up was a trashcan overflowing with tissues.

2-D sat down on his bed and motioned Noodle to sit next to him. Noodle made herself comfortable and sat on his right side.

" 2-D, what's going on?"

" Hmm?"

" I'm worried. Russel's pretty concerned and Murdoc is starting to get pretty mad because we're not practicing."

" It's an, er, anniversary, I guess you can say, love."

" Anniversary? What anniversary?"

" The night when I realized Paula cheated on me."

" I see. It's that time of year again?"

" Yup."

" You miss her sometimes, don't you?"

" Yes, yes I do."

"I wouldn't blame you." She said giving him a side hug.

2-D smiled. " Thanks. It's been a while since I've had one of those."

Noodle squeezed tighter.

" Noods, I can't breathe!"

" Sorry." She said loosening up.

" It's fine."

" I'm sorry that Paula and Murdoc did that to you."

" I think I might be over it."

" You're not."

" Yeah."

Noodle grabbed the picture of Paula on 2-D's nightstand

" She's pretty, 2-D."

" Isn't she? And she was nice too."

" Sounds like a perfect girlfriend to me."

"Yeah right. I thought she was, but it wasn't true."

" You know what I realized, 2-D?"

" What's that, Noods?"

" You're stronger than Murdoc."

" That's very flattering Noodle."

" No, seriously! You forgave Murdoc for cheating on you, making you without eyeballs, beating you up, and insulting you. How do you do it?"

" I guess that that's just how I am. Besides, if Murdoc hadn't crashed into me, I would've never become famous like now."

" But still, you never fight back. You just shrug it off. You're like his punching bag."

" That's me."

" That's impressive."

" Thanks."

Noodle gave another tight squeeze and let go.

" So are you ready to come outside your room yet, 2-D?"

" Yeah. I think so."

They both got up and walked to the kitchen to find Murdoc and Russel.

" Well, well, well, look who came out of their room!" Murdoc said quite harshly.

" Shut up Muds. Glad to see you're out, 'D." Russel said smiling.

" Hey guys. Yeah, I'm out here for the first time in three days." 2-D replied giving his toothless smile.

That night around 11 pm, while everyone else was asleep, 2-D himself was suffering from insomnia. The zombie movie he was watching wasn't helping much either. He turned off the still unpaid for television and walked to his room. He took out the photo of Paula that was inside the frame, put it in his pocket, walked outside, and climbed onto the windmill.

It was a breezy autumn evening. A warm wind would caress his face every once in a while. The stench of the landfill did not bother him. (Hey, if you lived in Kong for a couple of years, you're bound to get used to it.) 2-D sat down on the edge of the windmill cross-legged. As the windmill slowly bounced up and down while floating in the air, 2-D closed his eyes and cleared his thoughts. What was hours only seemed like minutes to him. 2-D got out the picture of Paula in his back pocket, kissed it, and when the next breeze passed by him, with his head hung low, he stuck out his arm with the picture that was in between his fingers and let go for it to be carried off to somewhere else. On the back of the picture he had written, "Goodbye My Memory."

After he did so, he jumped off the windmill and walked inside Kong, closing the door carefully behind him. A light flashed on his face by someone who turned on the light in the lobby. It was Russel.

" Hey 2-D, what are you doing out so late, man?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

" Just letting go of my memories and past, Russ. That's all."


End file.
